2moonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Libido
Description The Libido skill tree is one of the two Summon trees that a Vicious Summoner can learn in the MMORPG, 2Moons. Unlike the Beast tree, the Libido summons are generally known for their higher HP count and ability to take more damage. Also unlike the Beast tree, which hosts summons of a more elemental nature, most Libido summons are neutral. Some Summoners favor the Libido tree when they first start playing, as the Libido tree provides sturdier monsters to help soak up enemy damage. Like the Beast summons, every two skill points put into an individual summon skill will change the physical appearance or color of the summon while also raising the summon's attack power, HP and defense. ---- Libido Mastery Required level: 15 This skill is required to learn any Libido summon. Every skill point added to this passive skill increases all Libido summons' critical hit percentage, starting at 2% at level 1 and ending at 20% at level 10. ---- Tarantula This skill summons Tarantula, a Poisonous spider demon from the Abyss. Required level: 15 Tarantula's attack consists of spitting out globs of poison from a distance, which causes Poison damage. The poisonous attacks of the Tarantula will occasionally poison an opponent, making them lose HP for a certain amount of time at a steady rate. While the poisonous attack of Tarantula definitely gives it an early-level advantage over its Beast counterpart, Grewpain, its slow rate of fire and weaker attacks in comparison to Grewpain balance the two out. At level 1, a Tarantula's main color is brown with green patches glowing on its back. At level 3, a Tarantula's main color is red with yellow patches glowing on its back. At level 5, a Tarantula's main color is black with red patches glowing on its back. ---- Aldebaran This skill summons Aldebaran, a Neutral, anthropomorphic demon from the Abyss. Required level: 36 Aldebaran's standard attack is a flurry of punches, which have no elemental nature. Its special ability is an overhead, two-handed swing that stuns an enemy for a short amount of time, depending on Aldebaran's level. Like the Tarantula, Aldebaran has more HP and defense than its Beast counterpart, Regulus, but the comparatively less damage and slow rate of attack makes Aldebaran a perfect tank. At level 1, Aldebaran is black with gray markings along its body. At level 3, Aldebaran is a slightly purple color, with red markings along its body. At level 5, Aldebaran is a dark, hunter green color, with gold markings along its body. ---- Tentator This skill summons Tentator, a floating, Poison demon from the Abyss. Required level: 58 Tentator's standard attack is a fired shot of poisonous energy. This shot can poison enemies, so this summon is much akin to a stronger Tarantula. Tentator's attack is also a very small-scale AoE (Area of Effect) ability: It can hit up to three monsters that are clustered together. Anathema Summons Anadema, a Curse Demon (description) Pros: Cons: Additional Skill: Musful Summons Musful, Soldier of the Forgein Realm. Although he looks intimidating, he's nothing more than a glorified Aldebaron. It's special ability is Stun, same as Aldebaron. Pros: More HP than Agareth, stun all but stops enemies. Cons: Lower damage than Agareth, melee only(?) Additional Skills: Taunt Taunts enemies, causing them to attack it.